


「本马达」夫夫家庭问题（全）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck x Matt Damon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon





	「本马达」夫夫家庭问题（全）

他们是一对认真的夫夫，认真的工作，认真的做饭，甚至认真的sex。但是各自成功的事业让他们日夜奔波，在持续半年聚少离多之后，他们觉得自己的生活也许出了问题。于是在看过婚姻咨询之后，他们放下工作去了度假。  
“你记得医生怎么说吗？”Matt穿着休闲长裤长袖套装坐在床上，似乎有点脸红。  
“哪方面？”Ben脱下外套，搭在椅背上面，看着坐立不安的Matt。  
“医生让我们放开一点。”他换了一条腿交叠“今天，试试好吗？”  
“我们不是打算去冲浪吗？”Ben有点奇怪爱人会打乱日程。  
“其实是我在网上查的，我不知道你喜不喜欢……”Matt越说越小声，最后放弃一般站起来“我会好好做的。”然后脱下了上衣，他的腰上绑了腰封，显得腰更加苗条，饱满的胸肌更加突出。  
Ben眼睛直直的看着他，憋了半天，才走过去，在他耳边说“我觉得我还需要多点刺激。”Ben抓住他的手放在自己的下面，那里还是没有反应。  
Matt顺势拉下Ben的裤头，灵活的手指抓住那个地方，撸动起来，Ben看着他低垂眉眼，亲了一下他的额头“不要勉强自己。”  
“你不用太顾及我的。”Matt按着自己网上找到的文案说“我……喜欢这样……”  
“你都看了什么啊？”Ben笑起来，亲了一下恋人的脸“这么担心自己的性福？”  
“你这样不好啊……”Matt抬头，专注的看着他。  
“那你再努力努力？”Ben抓住他的手，微笑着亲吻对方“真可爱。”说着就撬开了他的嘴唇，深深的吻进去。  
“唔……”Matt的手依然抓住Ben的家伙，技巧的撸动着，那个地方半硬起来。  
“看来有点效果。”Ben说罢紧紧搂住Matt，加深了吻，手也顺着松紧带滑进裤子，摸到了不一样的布料质感，他拔下Matt的裤子“有趣。”然后他盯着已经将脑袋埋进自己胸膛的Matt说“穿着来的？”  
等了一阵，胸口才传来闷闷的一声“嗯。”Ben将他的裤子从腿上扯下来，腰封和吊袜带是一套的，薄薄的黑色丝袜只到大腿一半，勒住了Matt线条漂亮结实的双腿，吊袜带在腰上留下了痕迹，细腰长腿，而且……  
“不穿内裤也是网上看见的？”Ben问。  
“配套的内裤不舒服……”Matt小声说“所以半路去洗手间的时候脱了。”  
“坏孩子。”Ben捏了捏他的臀部“感觉怎样？”  
“我……”Matt红着脸叹气“好怕被发现。”  
“不会有人发现的。”Ben的手滑到他的大腿间，摩挲着那里细腻的皮肤，然后抱住他的大腿，将他抬起来。  
被丝袜包裹的双腿纠缠在Ben后腰，赤裸的裆部在对方的裤子上面磨蹭，Matt感受到Ben那里的硬度，直到自己的后背贴在一个凉凉的平面上面，这才发现这次并不是在床上。而是坐在了梳妆台上面，Ben看着镜子里面的Matt，黑色的吊脚袜，黑色的丝袜，白色的腰封，线条漂亮的手臂和后背，而且还张着腿纠缠住一个男人。  
“我记得医生说的。”Ben说“他还单独和我说，要是爱你，就该让你了解全部的我。”他舔咬着Matt的耳朵，手指解开丝袜上面的扣子，从那里将手伸进去“这个触感真好。”手掌撑开了丝袜，让它跟着手掌下滑，直到落到小腿上面，他按住Matt的大腿，低头含住他的分身。  
“唔。”Matt的手落在Ben浓密的头发上面，享受着他的唇舌。  
口腔里面的分身被舔弄吮吸，很快的变硬变大，顶端也吐出液体。  
“我知道你喜欢这个。”Ben含糊的说“但我更喜欢这里。”他的大拇指抵上Matt的后穴，打着圈戳弄着上面的皱褶，然后在肌肉放松的时候将手指塞了进去，接着按摩里面的肌肉。  
“Matt。”Ben吐出嘴里已经几乎要发泄出来的东西，问“你舒服吗？”  
“……”Matt的身体被抚慰的时候很舒服，但是有种别样的空虚，他迟疑着。Ben的舌头开始进攻他的后面，唾液打湿了Matt的入口，也开始往里面进攻。温暖有力的家伙在舔着自己，修长的手指依然在Matt的后面抽插，刺激着前列腺，快感让Matt全身颤抖，穿着丝袜的长腿已经放在梳妆台上面大大张开，他的双手从Ben的头发摸到衣领肩膀，最后握住他抽动的手。后背的热气让镜面部分模糊，蹭动的身体又让模糊的地方变得清晰，他的脑子里面有白光闪过，他知道自己快要高潮了。  
“啊！”Matt的分身被堵住，他眼角发红的看着Ben。  
“舒服吗？亲爱的？”Ben抬起头含住他的耳珠，Matt觉得他的舌头有魔力一样，到哪里哪里就变得异常敏感，后穴的手指翻动，已经增加到三根，猛烈的抽插着。  
“好舒服……”Matt被身后的快感和前面的痛苦折磨，他祈求着解放。  
“在说一遍好吗？”Ben加大了抽插的速度和力度，让Matt的腿根更加颤抖湿润。  
“舒服啊，我好舒服。”Matt抓住VBen的手“你的手指好棒……”他别过头也开始舔弄Ben的脖子“啊……”  
“爱我吗？”Ben抽出手指，下身的硬挺顶着已经松软的入口。  
“我爱你。”Matt抱紧他，在他耳边说，硬物瞬间挺进了他的身体，开始大开大合的抽插，Matt撞在镜子上面，Ben看着镜子里面的自己和Matt，热血沸腾，双手蹂躏着他的臀肉，将他翻过来面对镜子。  
Matt一下看见自己穿着丝袜张开腿翘着屁股被人抽插的样子，害羞得低下头去。  
“看着，我好喜欢你这个样子。”Ben双手抓住他的胸肌，抓捏他的乳头，直到两个乳头都挺起来为止。下身还在不停的耸动，撞击他的臀肉，丝袜被扯烂了，白色的皮肤和黑色的丝袜形成强烈的视觉刺激。汗水在他的身上反着光，眼角和嘴唇都已经泛红，脖子上面还有吻痕，Matt的手撑在镜子上面，看着镜子里面呻吟扭动的自己，不自觉的咬紧了肠肉。  
“亲爱的。”Ben抓住Matt的腰撞击，房间里面充满了麝香和水声，Ben提起他的一条腿，更深的捅进去，顶在前列腺上面用力磨蹭。  
“天啊……”Matt张大嘴巴，只能无力的抓住镜面，留下一条条痕迹，他已经射了出来，梳妆台上面被弄得一塌糊涂，丝袜上面也沾了乱七八糟的白色斑点和液体，腰封倒是始终紧紧的包裹着他的腰，只是有没有干净到哪里去，被挤压的窒息感和身体的快感双重袭击了Matt，让他除了呻吟无法发出其他声音。  
Ben低声吼叫着，射进了Matt的身体里面，接着还恋恋不舍的在他的身体里面接着抽插，Matt上半身已经趴在台上，只有臀部高高翘起，Ben抱起Matt，双手抓揉着他的胸肌，分身依然没有拔出来。  
“我现在好精神。”Ben的分身再次硬挺，顶着他的前列腺，再次袭来的快感让Matt感觉到疼痛，然而他的分身也迅速的勃起……

 

END


End file.
